


I kinda missed you

by Narkito



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5x20, Gen, Kinda, Vignette, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small scene that I felt was missing from the latest episode. Spoilers for 5x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kinda missed you

**Author's Note:**

> 5x20 Vignette, ergo, spoilers for that episode, especially the Danny-side of the episode.

“Alright, let’s go find an elevator, come on,” says Danny, as he starts to walk away from the tee.

“No.” Mindy laughs.

“No, I’m serious; it’ll be fun this time.” She laughs again, and shoulders her bag further up. Just as she’s about to suggest they could go grab a refreshing drink or something, Danny’s cellphone starts ringing. He takes it out and visibly perks up when he looks at the screen. “Alright, alright, you go ahead, I have to take this,” he says, still smiling with his body and talking on the phone as soon as the call connects through. “Babe, you’re not going to believe the day I had.”

“Actually, I think I can,” answers Steve on the other side. “Pua called a while ago and let it slip that you and Max’s assistant—“

“—She’s got a name, you know?”

“You and _Mindy_ , were trapped on an elevator for the better part of the day.”

“Aw, I’m touched. You were worried about me,” says Danny, feeling a warm flutter settle on his stomach. “I’m fine, actually, I wasn’t too hot before, but I’m good now.” There’s a pause in the conversation that’s threatening to turn into a lull, so Danny adds, “Did you just call to check up on me?”

“Well… that depends, have you been filled in the case Grover picked up?” There’s some noise in the background, and then, “Danny, hold on.”

Chin’s voice filters through the call, but Danny can only make a few words, “ _He’s ready…. in holding…. not too happy_ ”. Uh-oh, what the heck did Steve get into now?

“Is everything okay there, Steve? Should I go?”

Danny can hear some rustling and realizes Steve’s getting out of his desk and walking out of his office.

“No. I mean, it’s fine; it’s kinda crazy right now, but we’re good. If you’re done with your case, just go home, get some rest, you know, enjoy those wide open spaces, I’ll swing by yours later.”

Well that was a brush off if he knows one, but he isn’t too hurt, the idea of going home and actually enjoying the expansive freedom of a window and fresh air sounds like an excellent idea right about now. 

“Sounds like a date. Bring over some beer.” 

Steve chuckles.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Nothing.” Danny can practically hear the grin in Steve’s voice.

“C’mon, what?”

“Seriously, nothing.”

“ _Fine._ ” Danny goes for nonchalant, knowing all too well that he misses the mark by a mile, a subtle passive-aggressive mile.

“Fine.” Steve retorts, his grin only getting wider; he knows how to push Danny’s buttons.

A pause; the echo of Steve’s steps in the hallway leading to the holding area, fill up the silence. 

“You’re such a cheap date,” Steve deadpans, but the undertone of affection is undeniable and Danny feels it go through him like a soothing balm. 

“Whatever, babe, I have to go— _you_ have to go, see you later.”

“Bye, Danny.” 

“Goodbye, Steve,” says Danny to a quiet line. He locks the screen on his phone and slips it back into his front pocket. He looks around the driving range and tips his head up to the sky, squinting against the harsh glare of the sun. His hands automatically go to his hips and he consciously releases some of the tension he had been holding ever since he stepped into that damned elevator. 

_Home, I have to get home_ , he thinks to himself, and starts walking to his car.


End file.
